If Loving You Is Wrong
by Kacidilla
Summary: What if you were in a relationship but it wasn't with your soulmate? What if in a drunken night of passion something so wrong felt so right? What emotion conflict will ensue when Quinn Fabray has to choose between stability and true love?
1. A Drunken night

Quinn was visiting Lima after spending a whole semester at Stanford and was coincidentally drunk at a local bar. Wondering how she would get home she remembered that she had her former Show Choir teacher's number, Mr Will Schuester. She called him and left the following message, "heyyyy mr Schue, I'm back in town and can't really drive home, could you pick me up?" He saw his missed call and listened to the message. Based on the background music he knew exactly where she was, the Pink Flamingo. He drove to the bar and as he went in he was shocked to see none other than Quinn Fabray on the stage dancing like a stripper on the pole, almost down to her skivvies. He called her name, causing her to pause right before she was about to remove her bra. She blushed playfully and covered up as she exited the stage but not before collecting her tips. Drunk, horny old men were jeering at Will as if he had done the unthinkable by coming to Quinn's rescue. He let her get dressed in the washroom, she got back in her comfortable snowflakes leggings, white top, brown uggs, and puff jacket. Will then drove her back to his place after Quinn forgot where she stayed. Quinn was mighty flirtatious with Will, but like a pro he brushed off her advances mainly pegging it all on the fact that she's drunk and probably wouldn't do those things sober. But lo and behold when she asked to sleep in his bed with him because she couldn't be alone, he begrudgingly let her in his bed and at first it was an innocent cuddle then it turned into Will getting a little too excited being this close to an attractive woman like Quinn. They both pretended to be asleep until Will's member started throbbing in desire, which only made things even more awkward. He then got up out of bed and went to his guest room and took care of the situation, hoping Quinn didn't hear anything. When he returned, Quinn was completely naked. He couldn't resist his urge to take advantage of this sinfully salacious woman, so he got back into bed and pulled her close, kissing her passionately as she got on top of him, straddling his waist. Their bodies singing in erotic harmony, much like The Weeknd song Often, as their lust-filled moans were only fuel to the sexual fire. That night a fantasy was fulfilled for both of them, they had both secretly had strong feelings of desire for each other but one thing stood in the way, Noah, Quinn's fiancé.


	2. Maybe It's Just A Crush

Quinn loved Noah but not nearly as much as she did Will. Sure Noah was the safer choice because she had basically grown up with him and Will was at least 16 years older than the both of them. Will secretly hoped that Quinn would be the one student that came back and became Mrs. Schuester but he knew the odds were stacked against him and that there was a good possibility that Quinn didn't feel the same. When they finally had sex, they both felt a sense of home in each other's company which only made the sex even more natural for them. Something Quinn only wishes that she could feel with Noah.

As morning broke, Quinn awoke in the arms of Will Schuester, her teacher from high school that she secretly had a crush on but never thought that it would lead to this. She smiled at the adorable way his eyelashes gleamed in the sunlight. Will soon woke up to Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes. Unbeknownst to him, he was in for a rude awakening, as he was about to speak, he realizes that he has morning wood. Quinn just snickered at the situation and asked him what happened last night. "Well, you called asking for a ride home, but was so hammered that you didn't know where home was. So I brought you here so that you could sober up but instead of sobering up you flirted with me and we had sex." Quinn's eyes got wide as she looked down at her and Will's naked bodies, "What?! Why did you think that was okay?!" She wraps herself up in one of his sheets before getting out of bed, frantically looking for her clothes. "I'm engaged..to Noah! Oh my Gosh! Noah! What am I gonna tell Noah?" Will quickly puts on a pair of boxers, "Quinn, I'm truly sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I just can't resist beautiful women in my bed." She quickly dresses herself in his bathroom, "Why was I in your bed? Is that the first place you put belligerently drunk girls when you bring them home?" "No! You begged me to let you sleep in the bed with me because you hate sleeping alone. I wanted you to feel safe." Quinn resurfaced from his bathroom, "Not a word of this to ANYONE, you hear me? If this gets back to Noah or my mom, they will gut you like a fish." Will just nodded, he understood the consequences of sleeping with Quinn Fabray.


	3. Everyone's Got Their Secrets

Quinn's phone had constantly been ringing all morning; it was Noah. Nevertheless Quinn couldn't be bothered because she was in her favorite place in the world, Lima Hills. It was the most peaceful place in Lima and Quinn's favorite place ever since she was a tike, he grandfather took her there whenever he needed to get away from it all and clear his mind. Quinn definitely needed to clear her mind. She was stuck in terms of what to do with her life. Her thoughts were "Should I stay with Noah and be a subservient housewife and marry him for the stability? Or should I try to pursue a life of vigor and spontaneity with Will, the man I've dreamt of being with since I was a teen?" To help better understand her psyche at the moment, first there's Noah. He's fit, a musician, a former bad boy/rebel type who genuinely loves Quinn with all his heart, hell they even had a child together, which later was put up for adoption. Noah and Quinn have been in each other's lives since they were 7. He was there for her when her parents divorced, when her grandmother died, and when she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Noah has been the only constant in her life and now she could lose him. Quinn and Noah love each other very much but she just doesn't love him romantically anymore. Will on the other hand is a slightly milder, grown up, male equivalent to Quinn. He understands her and knows her even better than she knows herself. What makes Will so alluring is the fact that he could have anyone he wants, man or woman, but he still chooses to stay single, or at least he's single because Quinn is with Noah.

Quinn finally goes to Noah's small apartment. Noah greets her as she comes in, "Hey babe, when did you get back?" "Last night." "Where were you all night?" Quinn's face slightly flushed pale pink as she came up with a lie, "Oh, crashed on Tina's couch." Little did she know Tina was in Noah's bed last night, so he replied, "Okay, well, do you need help unpacking?" "No thanks, I got it!" She went to their bedroom to unpack. Her phone vibrated; it was Will asking if she was okay and had made it home safely. She answered him, looking over her shoulder, making sure Noah wasn't in the doorway. When she was done unpacking, she went to the kitchen to make lunch. She made a turkey sandwich dressed all the way for herself and a roast beef Reuben for Noah, which was his favorite. As she came to the living room with the sandwiches she noticed that Noah was acting a little strange. He was visibly surprised by her entrance into the room. She asked, "Hey, is everything okay?" He was perspiring profusely and answered with, "yeah, I'm fine." He struggled not to tell her about last night. They watched a movie.

As the next few week pasted by Quinn thought more about her current situation. In her sleep all she could dream about was her night of passion with Will. Noah was too preoccupied with figuring out how to tell Quinn that he cheated, but it'd all soon come to light. One day Quinn was hanging out , having brunch with Santana as usual when all of a sudden Quinn's Eggs Benedict made her quite queasy. Santana noticed the color leave her blonde bestie's face, "Are you okay, Q?" "Sure, I'm just a li- *gulp* I'm just a little ill. I'm sure it's nothing." The skeptical ex-Cheerio replied, "Sure, whatever," she placed her hand on Quinn's forehead, then cheeks, to check her temperature. San changes the subject, "So how have you been since coming home from Stanford?" Quinn sadly stirring her stray around in her glass of Mimosa "I've been okay." "No you haven't! Tell me what's up!" Quinn sighs deeply, "Okay please don't tell anyone, especially Noah," "Okay, I swear." "When I came home last month, I got EXTREMELY drunk…and had sex with Will Schuester." Santana's jaw dropped and she was clearly awestruck for a full minute. Quinn shouts San back into reality, "Say something!" "What do you say to that? I mean I know how you felt about him in high school but you're engaged now to Noah." "I know and I don't know what to do or say or even how to feel about it." "Well, do you regret it?" "No, it was actually amazing." Santana looked Quinn seriously in the eye, "You need to tell Noah." "But It'll kill him." "Hopefully he won't kill Mr Schue." As the check came and they went to leave, Quinn suddenly had a pang of nausea sweep across her and she dashed towards the nearest trashcan and lost the contents of her stomach. Santana helped hold Quinn's hair back, San sharply said, "Yeah, right, I'm sure it's nothing. I know "morning sickness" when I see it."

 **Author's note: This chapter is longer than my usual chapters but hopefully it'll hold you until I post the next chapter which will take a few extra days. Also please tell me what you think of this story so far.**


	4. Shipping Out

Quinn comes home from the doctor's office from receiving the news that she is indeed pregnant again. Noah was on the phone as she came into the apartment; he seemed a little frustrated. Quinn noticed, "Babe, everything okay?" He was biting his lip, clearly angry about something, "No, everything's fine." Quinn wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes, "Babe, I know you well enough to know when you're upset, what is it?" Noah had just gotten off the phone with his Army superior, "That was my superior, she said that I'm needed in Germany for assignment…I leave in Monday." Quinn's expression went cold, she always fears for his safety when he gets deployed. The last time he was deployed he was in Kuwait and he was a wreck for months, he saw one of his guys get blown up right in front of his face along with a young child that his fellow private was trying to help. Noah starts tearing up, "I just don't know what I'm going to do." Quinn tried to be strong, "Just try to stay brave," She didn't really know what else to say. Noah thought to himself what if something happens while I'm overseas and blurted, "Let's get married tomorrow!" "What?""You heard me, let's get married tomorrow before I leave." "No, you're talking crazy!" Noah sat on the coffee table in front of her and looked her in that eyes, "Babe, we're already engaged, I love you and you love me, right? So why not just go to the Justice of the Peace and get married before I go? I don't know what's going to happen when I get over there but I want to make sure that you are taken care of should something happen to me." Tears started to stream down Quinn's face, "But that's no reason to get married…. I've got to tell you something." Noah looked concerned, "What is it?" He was scared of the answer. "I made a mistake and it's been killing me inside. When I got back from Stanford, I got drunk and slept with someone else." Tears welled up in his eyes, "What?1? Who?!" She quaveringly whispered, "Will Schuester." "So you're telling me that you want to throw away what we have to be with our high school choir director? Are you crazy? Do you know how much I sacrificed for you? Or even how much I missed you while you were gone?" He picked up her hand, "Did this mean nothing to you?" gesturing to the three carat engagement ring he gave her. "Yes, it means something! I still love you..but not like I did before; we've grown apart. And how could you possibly think that I don't miss you. I prayed for you every night while you were in Kuwait and you wanna talk about sacrifices, while my friends at school were out partying and having fun, I had to stay in because I couldn't wait to hear your voice and see your face. Whenever my friends would ask why I never left my suite I always told them it was because I have a fiancé who loves me very much and that any guy they tried to hook me up with would only pale in comparison. I was so worried about you and how you felt that I never really thought about how I felt. I lost touch with myself and didn't rediscover myself until that night with Will. You are my best friend and I loved you when I accepted your proposal and I love you know but I don't know if I want you to be your wife." Noah blown away by what the love of his life is saying simply sighed and went into the kitchen and poured himself a Scotch. He finally broke the silence, "Are you breaking up with me?" She looks over at him, "I don't know but for now I think we should just focus on getting you ready to ship out." "But what if something happens to me over there?" "I don't know let's cross that bridge when we come to it but for now it's probably best that we take a break from being a couple and go back to being best friends." He got up, wrapped his arms around her, and cried into her shirt.


	5. Flashback

The story with Tina & Noah is that one night, while Quinn was still away at school, Noah felt a little lonely because Quinn was studying for final exams and she didn't want to be distracted by her handsome fiancé. So he went out for a couple drinks with a few of his fellow Army buddies and against his better judgement got belligerently drunk and afterwards they went to a club where Noah was given a suspicious yellow tablet, it was MDMA. Noah runs into Tina in the club, whom he hasn't seen since she had moved to New York to become a performer; she sees him and they start dancing. His hands start to wonder off to places they shouldn't for a man who's engaged to somebody else and things start to get hot and heavy. He whispers in her ear, "Let's get out of here." He lets his boys know that he's leaving then him and Tina leave to go to his place. When they get into his apartment, they basically go at it like animals. Neither one remembers much about the night the following morning when they both wake up confused and sore. Tina gets dressed and leaves. Noah feeling remorseful and guilty calls Quinn over and over but she's not picking up her phone. Tina had taken the Morning-After pill before she went home, just to be safe that their night of reckless abandon didn't result in a baby.


End file.
